


Вампирские драбблы и мини

by eva_s



Category: Kindred: The Embraced, Lost Souls - Poppy Z. Brite, Original Work, The Vampire Diaries (TV), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice, Vampire: The Masquerade, Понедельник начинается в субботу - Стругацкие | Monday Begins on Saturday - A. & B. Strugatsky
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/eva_s
Summary: Разные драбблы и мини, написанные для команды Bloodsuckers на ФБ-13.Бета: Etel BogenВсе персонажи, задействованные в сценах сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.





	

**Человек, который упал на Землю;** R; ориджинал  
_Юный Поль идет на концерт Дэвида Боуи с одной странной целью_

Огни манили его; смятый в кармане пальто заветный билет был чуть влажным. Надписи над входом в клуб на той стороне бульвара горели ярко, развеивая осеннюю темноту. «David Bowie, 21 ноября 1976 года, последний концерт в Париже».

Поль облизнул пересохшие губы. Пропустив машины, он шагнул с тротуара на асфальт и перебежал дорогу. В конце длинной очереди курили и смеялись; переходили из рук в руки бутылки с чем-то крепким. Пахло марихуаной.

Он встал за парочкой разодетых в меха девиц и повыше поднял воротник пальто. Его могли не пустить, ему было всего шестнадцать, хотя вызывающий макияж, вздыбленные волосы и черная одежда скрадывали возраст. Девицы покосились на него, потом рассмеялись. Где-то впереди брякнул замок, и толпа, мгновенно подобравшись, поползла к дверям.

Поль сжал билет в кармане; потом, испугавшись, что испортит его, вынул и разгладил бумажный прямоугольник. Чтобы попасть на этот концерт, ему пришлось откладывать деньги целых полгода, а потом искать спекулянтов по темным подворотням. Зато сегодня он наконец увидит Его.

Поль глубоко вздохнул, чтобы унять нервозную дрожь. Он знал, что пойдет до конца. Лишь бы попасть внутрь...

Его пропустили, даже не взглянув на лицо. Скучающим мужчинам в зеркальных очках было все равно, кому продавать двухчасовую порцию самого тяжелого наркотика на свете — музыки Боуи, тесноты клуба, экстаза толпы.

Он постарался пробраться как можно ближе к сцене. Тощему и вертлявому, ему это удалось — впереди теперь качалось только с десяток спин, а высокая сцена была совсем близко. Желтый конусовидный луч прожектора освещал сейчас стойку микрофона, отблескивал на его сетчатых боках. Поль жадно смотрел в этот пустой свет; сегодня он убедится, собственными глазами увидит, что Боуи — именно тот, кого он так долго искал, о ком грезил с самого детства над пыльными корешками книг и у телеэкрана.

Коснувшись пальцами горла, Поль улыбнулся. Он подумал, что один из присутствующих здесь знает правду. Образом невероятного инопланетянина Зигги можно было запудрить мозги всем, но только не ему. А появление Белого Герцога лишь подтвердило догадки. Кто может быть так красив, что замираешь перед экраном телевизора, словно загипнотизированный? Чья музыка может проникать до самого дна души, выворачивая наизнанку? Чей танец завораживает, заставляя желать отдаться полностью и целиком?

Его бледная кожа. Колдовские глаза с разными зрачками. Тонкая холодная улыбка, скрывающая ровные белые зубы.

Поль был уверен. Он практически знал. Если бессмертные все-таки живут в этом мире — они несомненно такие, как Он.

На сцене вспыхнул свет, разноцветными пятнами выхватывая из темноты барабанную установку, клавишные, гитариста. Сам Дэвид вошел в луч софита небрежным шагом, в уголке его рта дымилась сигарета, взгляд был направлен куда-то внутрь себя.

Зал взорвался, заходясь в аплодисментах и воплях. Микрофон покинул стойку, качнулся в тонких нервных пальцах Боуи. Поль смотрел, не шевелясь, чувствуя, что сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди.

Склоненная голова Дэвида резко запрокинулась, когда заиграла музыка. Его тело изгибалось и покачивалось в такт медленному ненавязчивому ритму, а когда он запел, голос словно окутал Поля, заставляя плыть вместе с ним.

«Fame... What's your name?»

Покачивающаяся толпа вокруг растворилась в зачаровавших Поля звуках. Осталась лишь музыка, и конус света, и ослепительно белая рубашка Боуи, ее контраст с черным жилетом, клешеные брюки, острый воротник, тонкая талия и гибкая спина; бледное лицо, сияющие глаза, указательный палец, направленный куда-то в толпу...

 

После концерта у входов в гримерки было не протолкнуться. Поль с отчаянием уперся грудью в расставленные ограждения, чувствуя, как сзади напирают обезумевшие поклонники. Густо и душно пахло цветами, алкоголем, старой лежалой пудрой. Как ему попасть туда, за заветную дверь? Ну же. Это последний шанс. 

Собравшись с духом, Поль нагнулся — и проскользнул между прутьями.

— Эй! Лови его!

Сзади его схватили за одежду десятки рук; неслась наперерез охрана, и Поль вскрикнул, когда его рука оказалась заломлена за спину.

— Пустите! Пожалуйста, пустите меня к нему!

Кто-то фыркнул; увесистый тычок под ребра заставил его согнуться в чужих руках. Он чувствовал, что его сейчас втолкнут обратно в толпу, и молился, чтобы Он вышел, чтобы заметил его, остановил их...

— Ну-ка, постой, — сказали рядом, и руки, удерживающие Поля, слегка разжались.

— Отпусти, — после паузы продолжил кто-то; голос был властным. — Ему такие нравятся. Возьмем с собой. И еще нескольких отбери...

 

Полчаса спустя Поль стоял посреди оккупированных пьяными людьми апартаментов в дорогущем отеле. Было накурено, кто-то заливисто визжал, хлопки шампанского мешались с грохотом бьющейся посуды. В полутемном чаду было видно, как музыканты обнимаются с накрашенными девчонками, как парни в зеркальных очках нюхают что-то с поверхности журнального столика, как мальчишки, похожие на него, бродят туда-сюда с бокалами в руках.

— Эй, новенький, — очередные зеркальные очки мигнули рядом, и на локоть легли цепкие пальцы. — Пойдем со мной.

За высокими золочеными дверями было менее дымно; по углам обжимались какие-то парочки, а на леопардовом диване в центре комнаты развалился Он. Воротник его рубашки был небрежно расстегнут, лицо запрокинуто и закрыты глаза. В безжизненных пальцах дымилась сигарета. На коленях перед Герцогом стояла девушка в юбке-пояске; она старательно и со знанием дела ему отсасывала. Поль сглотнул.

— Это вы... — прошептал он. Дэвид открыл глаза и туманно поглядел на него; на кончике сигареты уже собрался длинный и хрупкий кончик пепла.

— Я знаю, кто вы, — едва не теряя сознание под нездешним взглядом разных глаз, на ломаном английском пробормотал Поль. — Вы вампир...

В соседней зале опять что-то грохнули.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Поль. — Сделайте меня таким же, как вы...

Потянув вниз шарф, он слегка наклонил голову, подставляя голую шею.

Дэвид усмехнулся. И, не мешая девице, кончиками пальцев пододвинул к нему по столу зеркало. На нем была бритва и несколько дорожек белого порошка.

 

***  
Осеннее утро двадцать второго ноября тысяча девятьсот семьдесят шестого года выдалось неожиданно ясным. Уличный холодок отлично дополнял холодок в мозгах, чистых и словно скрипящих после кокаина. Поль постоял на тротуаре, покачиваясь с пятки на носок — стало не сразу понятно, куда ему идти. Похмелье свинцом тяжелило желудок, постыдно саднил зад, на искусанной шее ныли синяки. Посмотрев в прозрачное высокое небо, Поль прищурился на стрельнувшее из-за крыш солнце.

Вчера он ждал, что его жизнь бесповоротно изменится и, вернее всего, даже перестанет быть жизнью, но реальность оказалась куда прозаичнее. Вместо укуса вампира в огромном номере звезды его ждали наркотики, шампанское, безудержный секс. Вместо Белого Герцога, вместо невероятного Бессмертного его ждал необыкновенный, гениальный, яркий, безумный, но все-таки человек.

Поль не мог сказать, что этой ночью он понял нечто особенное, нет. Но этим прозрачным холодным утром как нельзя более отчетливо ощущалось, что детство только что покинуло его, осталось там, между пыльными страницами Стокера, бутылочками лака для ногтей, журнальными вырезками в углу маминого трюмо. «Человек, который упал на Землю».

Не Дэвид Боуи. Он, Поль.

Измятый корешок концертного билета подхватил ветер и унес в небо. Поль долго смотрел ему вслед, а потом, подняв воротник пальто повыше, пошел к метро.

 

**Трофей Кристобаля Хозевича** ; Александр Привалов, Кристобаль Хунта, ласомбра, G;  
Vampire: The Masquerade и «Понедельник начинается в субботу» Стругацких  
_Маги играют в фанты_

День рождения Стеллочки, практикантки из лаборатории профессора Выбегалло, праздновали шумно и весело. Сначала под бутерброды с польским сервелатом распили шампанского, потом был чудесный домашний торт, потом Володя Почкин исполнил в честь именинницы песню собственного сочинения. Торт хвалили, именинница краснела, Володя раскланивался и поправлял на гитарном грифе большой нейлоновый бант. Потом затеяли игру в фанты.

Вдоволь накукарекавшись и насоздавав по уморительным заявкам самых невероятных существ, магистры принялись загадывать фанты на новый круг. Ойра-Ойра тонко улыбался, выводя задание своим аккуратным почерком. Девушки краснели и хихикали, сворачивая бумажки. Эдик Амперян хищно глядел на последний кусок колбасы.

— Нет, это все детские шалости, — сказал вдруг Корнеев, отодвигая свою записку. — Кукареканье, кража валенков Выбегаллы... От этих валенков, между прочим, уже цветы вянуть начали. Нужно что-то еще.

Я насторожился, заметив в глазах Корнеева вдохновенный блеск.

— Мы же маги! — патетически провозгласил Витька. — В нашей жизни должно быть место подвигу! А ля гер ком а ля гер! Придумываем фанты посложнее.

Высунув от усердия язык и прикрывая бумажку рукой, он застрочил.

Ну, посложнее так посложнее, подумал я, загадывая преобразование бутерброда с колбасой в бутерброд с черной икрой и бросая записку в шапку. Корнеев тоже бросил свой фант и горделиво на всех поглядел.

Пять минут спустя я с некоторым ужасом смотрел, как Володя Почкин, заслоняя визжащих девушек, пытается дематериализовать крайне заинтересованного белого единорога, и думал, что мое понимание сложности заданий, кажется, несколько уступает фантазии остальных. Еще хуже мне сделалось, когда я открыл свой собственный фант.

«Принести монокль с чучела штандартенфюрера СС из кабинета Хунты», — было написано на нем корявым Витькиным почерком.

— Товарищ Корнеев, — сказал я тоном Модеста Матвеевича, — вы осознаете, что выдвинутое вами требование является уголовно наказуемым деянием и преследуется по всей строгости закона?

Корнеев фыркнул.

— Вы мне это прекратите, — жалобно сказал я. Всем было известно, что в свой кабинет Кристобаль Хозевич Хунта не пускает никого. — Кража со взломом и порча казенного имущества...

— Никакого взлома не будет, Сашка, перестань трястись, — грубо откликнулся Витька. — Хунта дверь не запирает. Кто к нему полезет?

Действительно, кто, отчаянно подумал я. Потом мой блуждающий взгляд наткнулся на Стеллочку, и открывшийся было рот сам собой закрылся. Нет, выставлять себя трусом перед девушками — это не дело.

Я поднялся.

— Я бы все-таки поостерегся. Кристобаля Хозевича сейчас, конечно, нет, но... — нерешительно сказал Роман. Корнеев на него шикнул.

— Иди, — отеческим жестом направил он меня. — И без монокля не возвращайся.

И я пошел.

 

На этаже, который занимал отдел Смысла Жизни, я бывал нечасто. Только что пробило восемь, и основной свет в здании института уже был погашен экономным Модестом Матвеичем, поэтому дважды я заблудился, а один раз споткнулся об домовика и едва не упал. Домовик удалился, прихрамывая и обкладывая меня забористым трехэтажным, а я, потирая бок, поплелся дальше. Затея мне откровенно не нравилась.

Дверь в кабинет Хунты внушала. Тяжелая, обитая полосами старого темного железа, она навевала мысли о средневековых подвалах, гильотинах и прочих испанских сапогах. Я сглотнул.

Витька оказался прав, заперто действительно не было. Вздрогнув от внезапного холодка, я замер на пороге, вглядываясь во тьму. Потом в коридоре раздался шум; мое сердце подпрыгнуло, а сам я неведомо как оказался внутри, прижимаясь спиною к двери.

Ладно. Бояться нечего. Если бы здесь кто-то был, я бы об этом уже давно узнал...

Уговаривая себя таким образом, я создал маленький светильник Святого Ильма. В его мерцающем свете из темноты выступили стеллажи, набитые всякой всячиной, блеснул у дальней стены застекленный книжный шкаф. Обернувшись, я отпрыгнул — из угла на меня скалился здоровенный саблезубый леопард. Чучело, с колотящимся сердцем успокоил себя я.

Фашиста пока не наблюдалось.

Преодолевая страх, я обошел кабинет. Чего тут только не было! Черепа и чучела, непонятные, но пугающие чугунные приспособления, коллекция остро наточенных алебард и целый сундук ядов...

Неужели наврали, подумал я, тщательно оглядывая кабинет. Мой взгляд остановился на длинном невысоком футляре у стены. Прикинув, я решил, что туда вполне мог бы поместиться штандартенфюрер СС вместе с моноклем и прочими причиндалами.

Заставив светильник зависнуть прямо надо мной, я отщелкнул похожие на чемоданные замки.

Внутри лежал мертвец в бархатном испанском костюме шестнадцатого столетия. Бледное как мел лицо его было спокойно, длинные черные волосы рассыпались по плечам. В оцепенении я перевел взгляд на торчащий у него из груди кинжал.

Постфактум анализируя свое поведение, я с прискорбием заключил, что ни одной здравой мысли в моей голове на тот момент не было. Желая немедленно оказать трупу первую помощь, я выдернул клинок из его груди.

В ту же секунду глаза мертвеца открылись. С позорным криком «мамочки!» я отшатнулся, но кадавр молниеносно сел и схватил меня за плечи. Под приподнятой верхней губой влажно блеснули клыки.

«Это конец», — успел подумать я, но тут что-то вцепилось в меня сзади и отшвырнуло к стене. Проморгавшись, я увидел, как тонкая изящная тень, схватившись с мертвецом, с неожиданной силой размахивается — и бьет чудовище в грудь.

Захлопнувшаяся крышка ящика приглушила полный ярости и боли стон. Кристобаль Хозевич уселся на нее сверху, тяжело дыша и сверкая очами. На паркете покачивалась откатившаяся трость, полая и без набалдашника. Скрытый стилет, понял я и похолодел.

С минуту он сверлил меня взглядом, а я обмирал, словно кролик перед змеей.

— Вынужден попросить вас объясниться, товарищ Привалов, — наконец скрипуче сказал он.

Сглотнув, я объяснился, по-товарищески скрыв, впрочем, имя автора фанта. Кристобаль Хозевич покачал головой.

— Штандартенфюрер СС, значит, — с непонятным выражением протянул он. Я на всякий случай отступил на шаг, но великий инквизитор ничего не сделал; создавалось впечатление, что он прислушивается к происходящему в ящике.

Решив, что терять мне больше нечего, и набравшись наглости, я спросил:

— А... Могу я узнать, что это было, товарищ Хунта?

Кристобаль Хозевич недовольно на меня поглядел.

— Это, Алехандро, вампир. Мой, знаете ли, давний враг из Испании. Если бы я не подоспел, он бы вас съел, а потом учинил здесь погром. Представители клана Ласомбра всегда отличались буйным нравом...

Я, сглотнув, поблагодарил за спасение. Легенда об эсэсовце оказалась враками, но в целом странные охотничьи пристрастия Кристобаля Хунты подтвердились. Я посмотрел на ящик.

— А почему он... в таком состоянии? — решился я на еще один вопрос.

Взгляд Хунты сделался утомленным.

— Он так спит. Идите, Саша, — сказал он. — И имейте в виду, что вы теперь должны мне как минимум двадцать часов машинного времени. А к Корнееву у меня будет отдельный разговор.

Я закивал, пятясь к двери.

 

Веселья в зале как не бывало. Ребята ходили из угла в угол, а при моем появлении дружно бросились ко мне. Стеллочка с плачем повисла у меня на шее.

— Ты живой, Саша! Я думала, Хунта тебя на дуэль вызвал и убил...

Я погладил ее по волосам. Вид плачущей девушки заметно охладил мой воинственный пыл.

— Я почувствовал, что Кристобаль Хозевич вернулся, и мы заволновались, — неловко пояснил Ойра-Ойра.

— Монокль принес? — напористо влез Витька. За спиной у Стеллочки я показал ему кулак.

— Все это враки, ребята, — сурово сказал я.

— Что, никакого эсэсовца нет? — жадно спросил Эдик. Кристобаль Хозевич давно вызывал у него повышенный интерес.

— Есть, — я выдержал театральную паузу. — Но форма на нем самая обычная, полевая, зеленая. Никаких вам моноклей и аксельбантов.

— Скукота! — свистнул Витька. — Дешёвка! Вот уж от Хунты не ожидал...

Свисти-свисти, злорадно подумал я, нежно обнимая Стеллочку. Впереди Корнеева ждала выволочка.

И я уже знал, какой фант подсуну ему в следующий раз.

 

**Rock'n'roll suicide** ; Зиллах, Молоха, Твиг, PG-13; Lost Souls  
_Один эпизод из очень долгой жизни_

На закате полынь пахнет по-особенному горько. Отдавая накопленный за день жар, увядшие травы склоняются к земле, и в прозрачном невесомом воздухе их всепоглощающий аромат плывет, смешиваясь с запахом расплавленного асфальта, жженых покрышек, бензиновых паров. 

Фургончик стоит с распахнутой дверью, и сидящие на его пороге Твиг и Молоха смотрят вдаль, на редкость тихие; передают друг другу слабо дымящийся косяк. Зиллах лежит на передних сидениях, свесив ноги; на грязном потолке кабины расплываются, словно в калейдоскопе прорастают сквозь себя самое огромные яркие цветы.

Всему этому не хватает музыки. Пальцы сами собой нащупывают радио-верньер.

— ...В последнее время в Нью-Йорке участились нападения... — щелк. Шум помех, снова пробивается голос диктора, потом обрывки разудалого кантри, потом скрипичный концерт. Все это не то; радужные цветы требуют другого сопровождения, как и свесившаяся между сидений мертвая рука со старыми шрамами на запястье. Ах да. Они остановились, чтобы выбросить труп.

Щелк.

— ...Too old to lose it, too young to choose it... — хрипловатый голос Боуи заполняет эфир, и Зиллах улыбается. Это то, что нужно, не так ли, маленький Брайан, или как тебя там?..

«Брайан» не откликается, он вот уже несколько часов как бесповоротно мертв, и его засохшая кровь стягивает сейчас кожу вокруг ртов Молохи и Твига, отпечатывается неряшливыми пятнами на их косяке.

— Oh no love! You're not alone... — мелодично подпевают они и смеются, и звуки их смеха смешиваются с музыкой и уносятся вдаль над пустынным шоссе — туда, где уже начинается осень, и где запах небытия так отчетлив, что хочется в него нырнуть. 

Это так просто, думает Зиллах, наблюдая за порожденными кислотой переливами. Все эти дети верят, что остановившийся рядом фургончик — их спасение от одиночества; все они думают, что наконец нашли кого-то, кто будет их любить. Бедные глупые малыши... Такие трогательные со своими шрамами, облупившимся лаком, черной тушью на припухших веках. Они сами идут к ним, сами подставляют шею — чтобы на мгновение перестало быть больно.

Может быть, втайне они мечтают о том, чтобы перестало быть больно совсем.

— Oh no no no… You're a rock'n'roll suicide, — поет Дэвид Боуи, и поднявшийся ветер смешивает его голос с ядовитой горечью полыни и уносит вдаль.

Зиллах нежно гладит пальцы мертвого юноши и улыбается своим цветам.

 

**Дядюшка** ; Джулиан/Саша, Джулиан/Лили, PG-13; Kindred: The Embraced  
_Первый день Саши в доме Джулиана_

Дядюшка. Дядюшка Джулиан. Как же. Ни у мамы, ни у папы никогда не было братьев с таким именем. Возможно, кто-то далекий пятиюродный по дедушкиной линии? — думает Саша. Жаль, она никогда не расспрашивала деда о семье, а теперь уже поздно. Самого же холеного красавчика Луну почему-то язык не поворачивается спросить.

Саша в задумчивости обходит свою комнату, трогает резные спинки кресел, касается гардин в крупные лиловые розы. Такое чувство, что особняк обставляла рафинированная бабулька. Позолота и цветочки. Китч. Саше казалось, жилище мафиози должно выглядеть как-то не так.

Джулиан ведь несомненно мафиози. Эти его пафосные речи на тему семьи... Как будто они вдруг оказались в фильме «Крестный отец». Надо при случае узнать, не сицилиец ли дядюшка?

Саша вспоминает его темную итальянскую красоту; его строгие костюмы, гладко зачесанные волосы... Интересно, как он выглядит после сна? После драки? После секса? Саша облизывает губы. После секса он должен быть особенно хорош.

Сладко тянет между ног; хочется сесть на мотоцикл и уехать далеко-далеко, упиваясь ветром и ощущением почти живой мощи байка. Сжимать его бедрами, словно лучшего из любовников...

Саша усмехается. Можно уехать, а можно исследовать дом. Дядюшка все равно, похоже, спит допоздна. Может быть, зайти к нему в спальню, коснуться расслабленных губ?

Она выходит в гостиную и останавливается у маленького бара; наливает себе виски. Хороший. Раз за разом она вспоминает Джулиана: его спокойное лицо и манеру чуть сводить брови; его мягкий голос и уверенный тон.

Дядюшка… Так и тянет проверить — что там, под красивой благожелательной броней?

Она садится на диван и наливает себе еще и еще, а потом засыпает, прижавшись лицом к подлокотнику. Она никому никогда не признается, что ей тоже бывает одиноко.

Когда последние лучи заката простреливают гостиную насквозь, она открывает глаза. У камина стоит какая-то высокая тощая женщина и поправляет свежий букет винно-алых роз. На ней шелковый халат. Любопытно…

Саша садится. Голова немного болит; наверное, она все-таки выпила слишком много.

— С каких это пор домработницы разгуливают по особнякам в неглиже? — хмуро спрашивает она. Женщина разворачивается, и Саша видит, что ей еще и под сорок лет.

— Саша, — на лице женщины улыбаются только губы. Саша вдруг, неизвестно откуда, со всей ясностью понимает, что розами дом наводнила именно она. — Приятно познакомиться. Я Лили. Подруга Джулиана. 

«Примерно с тех же пор, с каких маленькие бродяжки напиваются и спят в нашей гостиной», — слышит Саша прямо у себя в голове и растерянно моргает.

Лили благожелательно кривит губы, но Саше кажется, что взглядом она спускает с нее шкуру; медленно и с наслаждением.

На кончике языка появляется много слов о худосочных престарелых подстилках, но тут в гостиной появляется Джулиан. Он выглядит так, словно только что вышел из душа, и завязывает галстук на ходу. Спал с ней. Вот как.

— Саша, — на его лице на мгновение появляется странное выражение; словно бы он про нее забыл и сейчас, увидев, вспомнил. Потом он ласково улыбается. — Вы уже познакомились?

Маленькая бродяжка?..

— Познакомились, — Саша оскаливается и мягким звериным шагом приближается к Джулиану. — Позволь, я помогу тебе, дядюшка… — шепчет она, глядя ему в глаза. Ладони ложатся на галстук поверх его рук; Саша стоит так близко, что касается Джулиана тяжелой грудью. Тот, кажется, слегка растерян, но самое прекрасное в происходящем сейчас — это злость Лили, которую она ощущает всей спиной.

Она завязывает галстук медленно, наслаждаясь ощущением его близости. Темная рубашка отчетливо обрисовывает красивое сильное тело; Саша придвигается еще чуть ближе и касается Джулиана бедром.

— Ну вот… — подтянув узел, она вдруг встает на цыпочки — и тянется к губам. В глазах Джулиана что-то мелькает, а исходящая от Лили ненависть становится почти осязаемой. Саша лишь в последний момент меняет наклон головы и целует дядюшку в щеку.

За его лицом приятно наблюдать. Саша подмигивает, разворачивается и, не глядя на Лили, выходит.

Эта игра будет долгой, и очень, очень приятной, думает она.

 

**Реферат;** джен, PG; ориджинал  
_Первокурсница Леночка задерживается в библиотеке, заработавшись над своим рефератом о вампирах_

Когда статья, наконец, была дочитана, и Леночка подняла голову от книги, в читальном зале было пусто.

Лампа под зеленым абажуром на ее столе с трудом развеивала полумрак; высокие своды зала, галерея и ряды столов тонули во тьме.

Захлопнув энциклопедию — звук получился гулкий и пугающий, — Леночка засобиралась к выходу.

За стойкой дежурного библиотекаря никого не оказалось. Прижимая к себе увесистые тома, Леночка прошла мимо, успев заметить, как отсвет лампы бросил блик на лежащие поверх газеты очки. Старые часы на торце дубового стеллажа оглушительно тикали.

Половина восьмого. Суббота. Как странно, что в зале никого нет, ведь сессия в самом разгаре.

Леночка вздохнула и быстрым шагом пошла через холл к залу гуманитарных наук. Сдать книги — и бежать домой! Реферат можно дописать и завтра...

«Образ вампира сквозь века». Она усмехнулась. Это все из-за выбранной темы. Начитаешься про балканских вурдалаков — не только в библиотеке трусить начнешь, но и в собственной спальне.

Каблуки утопали в плотном зеленом ковре. Освещение в холле тоже было погашено; горели лишь тусклые бра на стенах, и в этом неверном свете казалось, что в выставочных витринах лежат не церковные инкунабулы, а фолианты, полные самых черных заклинаний...

Хватит, одернула себя Леночка. Приоткрытая дверь зала гуманитарных наук уже маячила впереди, и за ней был яркий электрический свет. Она ускорила шаги.

В небольшой комнатке с каталогом и стойкой выдачи было пусто. Ну, хотя бы светло, подумала Леночка, подходя.

— Простите!.. — окликнула она, вглядываясь в пространство за стеллажами, но голос словно утонул в слежавшейся библиотечной тишине.

Где-то далеко включился и чуть слышно забормотал радиоприемник. Размеренно и редко капала вода. Леночка растерянно посмотрела на стопку книг у себя в руках. Оставить на стойке и уйти? Но без штампа ее не выпустит охранник...

Она облизнула губы. Ну и черт с ним. Откажется выпускать — сам будет подниматься с ней сюда...

Она подняла глаза — и отпрянула.

Стоявший за стойкой молодой человек сочувственно улыбнулся.

— Вы весьма задержались, милая, — сказал он приятным глубоким голосом. Что-то в его речи напомнило Леночке о голосах старых советских дикторов. Она немного расслабилась.

— Давайте сюда ваши книжки, — продолжил тем временем он, протягивая к ней ладонь. Какие длинные пальцы, подумала Леночка. Положив на стойку тяжелые тома, она украдкой поглядела на библиотекаря. Темные чуть вьющиеся волосы, светло-серые глаза, почти серебристые в ярком электрическом свете, немного старомодный жилет поверх белой рубашки...

Он заметил ее взгляд и улыбнулся. Леночка покраснела.

— Дитмар, — представился он, пододвигая к себе книги. — Энциклопедия волшебных существ, «Бестиарий», «Балканский фольклор»... Вы пишете про нечисть, милая? — его ладони с легкостью перекладывали тяжелые тома.

— Про вампиров, — пробормотала Леночка. — Образ вампира в фольклоре и литературе...

Библиотекарь усмехнулся.

— Любопытная тема. Это вы на волне популярности «Сумерек»?..

Леночка покраснела — на сей раз от возмущения.

— Нет! Я... давно интересуюсь.

Собственная вспышка ее смутила. Она опустила глаза, ожидая, когда Дитмар — что за странное имя! — подпишет ей листок.

— И как же вы считаете, они существуют? Вампиры, — он потянулся за печатью и тщательно прижал ее к подушечке с чернилами. Леночка с облегчением рассмеялась:

— Ну что вы. Если бы вампиры существовали, их давно бы уже обнаружили и стали бы изучать...

Пальцы Дитмара дрогнули, и оттиск печати получился смазанным.

— Нельзя же незамеченным жить так долго, не стареть... Тем более, в нашей стране.

Дитмар согласно кивнул.

— Конечно, милая. Вот ваш листочек...

Обрадованная наконец-то обретенной свободой, Лена благодарно кивнула и поспешила к выходу. Но у самой двери ее нагнал его голос.

— Елена! Подождите...

Она обернулась. Сердце почему-то заколотилось болезненно быстро, холод пробрал по позвоночнику. Что за чушь, подумала Лена, пытаясь улыбнуться немеющими губами. Из-за стеллажа показался Дитмар.

— Я забыл отдать вам пропуск...

Он протянул ей пластиковый прямоугольник. А потом вдруг оказался очень близко, и его руки уже лежали у Леночки на плечах, тяжелые и прохладные.

Леночка отшатнулась; открытая сумка, сорвавшись с плеча, упала на пол, веером раскидывая свое содержимое, но он лишь шагнул через нее, снова ловя девушку в объятия. Губы коснулись губ, потом шеи, и Леночка только ахнула, не в силах пошевелиться. Что-то страшное произойдет...

Короткая боль пронзила горло — и сменилась блаженством.

А потом пришла темнота.

 

…Дитмар, промокнув платком губы, осторожно уложил девушку на тахту за стойкой. Вернувшись за ее сумкой и наклонившись за рассыпавшимися вещами, он случайно увидел себя в маленьком раскрывшемся зеркальце. Тяжелое, темное лицо глубокого старика. Лицо, знакомое любому филологу по растиражированному портрету...

Он поднял разлетевшиеся листы.

«Реферат студентки первого курса Рыжковой Елены...»

Он бездумно перелистнул страницы. Ах, милая, если бы ты знала, как ты права, и как тяжело было скрыться от советской власти, как трудно делать свое дело и не попасть на Лубянку... И все же, для вампира — гораздо легче, чем для обычного человека. Гораздо легче, чем для любого из его коллег...

Дитмар покачал головой. Подобрав вещи девушки, он вернулся за стойку.

Леночка тихо посапывала во сне, немного бледная, но спокойная. Дитмар Эльяшевич длинно вздохнул, выключил верхний свет и уселся проверять ее реферат.

**Исповедь спящему;** Лестат/Луи, PG-13; The Vampire Chronicles  
 _Луи не знает многих секретов Лестата_

Первые рассветные лучи уже готовы были высушить росу на листьях затянувшей фасад пуэрарии, когда Лестат закрыл ставни и прошел через гостиную к маленькой полутемной спальне. Кровати в ней не было; вместо нее в алькове утвердился большой гроб из белого ясеня. Лестат медленно и бесшумно приблизился и поднял тяжелую крышку.

Ах, Луи, как восхитительна твоя мертвенная красота! Как длинны тени ресниц, и как скорбно и строго сжаты алые мягкие губы!

Опустившись на колени перед гробом, Лестат осторожно коснулся лица Луи. Под тонкой кожей висков просвечивали синие венки, и Лестат проследил их кончиком пальца. Волосы Луи лежали, словно сама темнота обрела плоть и притаилась на его точеных плечах.

Луи, мой цветок; бледная и хрупкая орхидея на подушке жемчужного шелка. Если бы ты знал, что мое тело холод смерти сковывает позже, когда рассвет уже горит малиновым огнем, ты испугался бы и еще сильнее возненавидел меня. Я столь многое скрываю от тебя — мое прошлое, мою силу, мои истинные чувства. Ты так наивен, дитя Нового света, ты так слеп. Ты не замечаешь ничего — ни моего обмана, ни моей любви. В ненависти ко мне ты черпаешь силу жить, и оттого я так боюсь открыться тебе, отвратить тебя от себя...

Боюсь навсегда лишиться жестокого взгляда твоих зеленых глаз, покорности твоего спящего тела. Лишиться этих редких мгновений, когда я могу быть с тобой откровенен.

Склонившись к его губам, Лестат замер. Он провел бы так вечность. Но холод сна уже растекался в его груди, лишая сил.

Как я хотел бы лечь рядом с тобой, мой Луи...

 

...На закате, когда Луи очнулся от сна и открыл свой прекрасный гроб, с его крышки на пол соскользнул цветок — крупная, бледная до прозрачности орхидея.

Но Луи этого не заметил.

 

**Вкус жизни** ; Лестат/Арман, NC-17; The Vampire Chronicles  
 _После гибели Царицы Проклятых бессмертные на время объединяются на острове Ночи Армана, но горе Лестата слишком велико, чтобы он мог быть с ними ___

__Первые дни после гибели Акаши были наполнены отчаянием. Я лежал, слушая, как океан медленно перекатывает свое грузное тело, и не думал ни о чем, старался не думать. Опустошить свое сознание, оставить в нем только мерный и гулкий шум волн... Иногда мне это удавалось, но чаще я снова видел перед собой изумленное, искаженное гневом лицо Акаши; ее обезображенную шею, бьющееся на полу тело... Я не смог ей помочь. Не захотел ей помочь!_ _

__Это глубинное, ясное понимание собственных мотивов убивало меня. Я не желал видеть никого._ _

__Мои бессмертные сородичи, тем временем, устраивались в огромном убежище Армана так, словно пришли сюда действительно надолго, словно мыслили, что наша община проживет века. Они одевались в мягкие современные одежды. Обставляли комнаты. Гуляли. Они хотели, чтобы я вышел, присоединился к ним на этом празднике жизни и новообретенного мира; я не мог. Оскаленный рот Акаши стоял у меня перед глазами. Меня жег ее отчаянный взгляд._ _

__Свечи погасли. Можно было зажечь их, но я не видел смысла. Мне, всегда обожавшему устраивать иллюминацию, было теперь все равно, свет в комнатах или тьма. На восходе я с трудом заставлял себя спуститься в подземелье. Вот и сейчас в приступе малодушия я подумал, не оставить ли все как есть? И только страх не найти гибели, а лишь обгореть на солнце останавливал меня всякий раз. Неужели отныне, чтобы заслужить смерть, я буду вынужден просить кого-то сжечь меня в пепел и развеять, развеять навсегда?_ _

__«Магнус именно так и сделал, не так ли?»_ _

__Голос, раздавшийся в моей голове, был знакомым и печальным. Я открыл глаза и увидел Армана; он стоял рядом с моей постелью, и его взгляд был спокоен, мягок и полон неясной скорби._ _

__«Ты не должен думать о смерти, Лестат...»_ _

__— Уходи, — сказал я вслух, но звука не получилось — из моего горла вырвался только болезненный хрип. Искривив губы, я отвернулся._ _

__Он покачал головой и присел рядом. Протянул руку (я приподнял брови, но это его не остановило) — и коснулся моего лица._ _

__— Я люблю тебя, Лестат, — сказал он, и в этих словах была та глубина чувства, которая может быть присуща лишь очень старому и одинокому существу. Но я не дрогнул. Он продолжил почти беспомощно: — Вернись ко мне..._ _

__Он думал, что способен исцелить меня! Вернуть меня в мир бессмертных! Я расхохотался ему в лицо._ _

__— Ты дурак, — сказал я, садясь на постели и отталкивая его руку. — Ты глупец! Ты думаешь, теперь я буду любить тебя? О, я буду... Сожги меня, и я буду любить тебя вечно, Арман!_ _

__Я сам не знал, что говорю. Он, кажется, испугался; глядя в его тонкое прозрачное лицо, на котором так ясно читались все чувства, я подумал, что могу сломать одной рукой его позвоночник; могу заставить его тело загореться, могу выпить до дна его жизнь. Могу поднять его к звездам и сбросить вниз... Возлюбленная царица дала мне силу, но что значит сила, если я не смог ее спасти?!_ _

__— Ты не должен винить себя, — он грустно покачал головой. Он сидел теперь сгорбившись и больше не пытался меня коснуться. Я вдруг разозлился._ _

__— Зачем ты пришел сюда? — я схватил его за плечи, чувствуя, что его хрупкие кости вот-вот сломаются под напором моих пальцев. Он был теплым; по его венам текла свежая человеческая кровь. Я уставился на его губы, восхитительно алые нежные губы. Мне захотелось прокусить эту податливую горячую кожу, почувствовать его вкус, но я знал, что на самом деле мне не хочется крови, что ни одна кровь уже не сравнится с кровью моей Акаши, моей царицы Тьмы..._ _

__Он помолчал. Потом ответил, опуская глаза; его голос был кротким._ _

__— Я хотел побыть рядом с тобой._ _

__Он хотел!_ _

__Я возненавидел его в этот момент, потому что он мог быть с тем, кого хочет, а я больше никогда не увижу свою любовь._ _

__А он ведь и вправду любил меня сейчас, тянулся ко мне, хотел стать для меня всем... Точно так же, как во времена Театра Вампиров. Когда он позволил Клодии умереть, лишь бы Луи остался с ним._ _

__В ярости я поймал его взгляд — и проломился сквозь все его слабенькие защиты. Ворох образов закружился передо мной, от настоящего к прошлому, до самого дна. Дэниэл, Театр Вампиров, Париж; Венеция, лицо Мариуса, боль, горячий стук крови в венах; грязные стены борделя, чьи-то жестокие руки, запах вина, вонючий трюм, качка, иконы, степь..._ _

__Усилием воли я выдернул себя обратно в реальность, и он вскрикнул от боли. Его колотило, он весь дрожал, глядя на меня умоляюще. Перед моим разумом снова пронеслось его воспоминание: вот обнаженный венецианец сажает его к себе на колени, он красив, его руки нежны, но плоть, медленно проникая внутрь, причиняет боль..._ _

__Я облизнул губы. Я ведь тоже могу сделать с ним подобное. Пронзить его, присвоить, растоптать... Женщины на греческом острове восхищенно касались меня, и моя плоть казалась действительно жаждущей. О, это будет достойное применение новой силы. Абсурд!_ _

__Смейся, моя царица. Именно это я заслужил._ _

__Опрокинуть его на кровать оказалось легко. Его тело было почти таким же белым и сильным, как мое, но со мной ему было не сладить. Я просто приказал ему не двигаться, и он не мог теперь нарушить мой приказ, лишь смотрел с отчаянием и ужасом. Я улыбнулся и поцеловал его, проникая языком глубоко в рот, лаская его небо и острые кончики клыков._ _

__Кровь не может утешить меня, любовь давно не воспламеняет мои вены, но как же сладко будет нарушить многовековую непорочность наших мертвых тел!_ _

__Я сорвал с него одежду. Его мысли метались между ужасом и странной покорностью; мне показалось вдруг, что он даже мечтает о смерти. Мой милый друг! Почему бы нам не умереть вдвоем?_ _

__Целовать его было приятно. Горячее от только что выпитой крови тело было почти смертным сейчас; его можно было ласкать, и оно чувствовало эту ласку; только вот мозг Армана, его глупый романтичный мозг не знал, как трактовать происходящее. В отчаянной лихорадке мыслей ему на мгновение даже помстилось, что я собираюсь его съесть._ _

__Я засмеялся, заставляя его раздвинуть колени. Его безжизненная плоть под моими пальцами была такой нежной; глаза расширились, когда я скользнул пальцами между его ягодиц._ _

__Да, мой вечный мальчик. Именно это я и собираюсь сделать. Природа оставила здесь все как есть; вряд ли мы почувствуем хоть что-то, но это будет милый опыт, ведь так? Верни меня к жизни, ты ведь хотел, мой маленький сладкий Арман._ _

__Он вдруг зажмурился. Он вспомнил Мариуса; вспомнил, как его губы скользили по шее; как прохладная рука нащупывала стоящий колом, едва не разрывающийся от возбуждения член и медленно ласкала, пока удовольствие жгучей волной и пробирало с головы до пят и не выплескивалось в бледную сияющую ладонь..._ _

__Я прижался к нему, расстегивая штаны. Болезненное любопытство охватило меня; я хотел стать его Мариусом, хотел стать каждым мужчиной, что брал его в том венецианском борделе. Я хотел сделать то, что никто не делал больше пятиста лет! Он распахнул глаза, когда его кожи коснулась моя отвердевшая плоть. Я медленно толкнулся бедрами, не чувствуя ничего, кроме почти болезненного давления._ _

__Арман, казалось, онемел. Тысячи мыслей в его голове вдруг сменились звенящей и гулкой пустотой. Я слышал его эмоции; он чувствовал боль — и безграничное изумление. Я коротко рассмеялся, кривя губы — как, должно быть, нелепо и странно выглядят сейчас наши соединенные тела!_ _

__Мне захотелось прекратить это. Я сделал рывок назад._ _

__Он вдруг прогнулся, цепляясь за мое плечо пальцами. Меня накрыло его наслаждением; я замер, оглушенный. А он, крепко зажмурившись, совершенно забыв себя, рвал узы моего приказа — но не для того, чтобы сбежать. Для того, чтобы податься вперед, насаживаясь на мой член._ _

__Мое изумление теперь было не менее сильным, чем за несколько секунд до этого — его. Арман извивался и кусал губы, его толчки были то мягкими, то почти остервенелыми. Моя плоть то показывалась, то скрывалась у него внутри._ _

__Я по-прежнему не чувствовал ничего, кроме давления и его оглушающих эмоций. Ему было хорошо. Он хотел, чтобы это не прекращалось никогда._ _

__Заинтригованный, я навис над ним и качнулся вперед; мое тело все еще прекрасно помнило, как любить. Арман забился и застонал; на его глазах выступили кровавые слезы. Я, склонившись, стал вылизывать их, постепенно убыстряя ритм._ _

__Вскоре я, тем не менее, понял, что, несмотря на безумное удовольствие, бессмертному, похоже, никогда не достичь разрядки. Стоны Армана превратились в хрипы; его губы были искусаны в кровь им самим и мной. Его тело словно одеревенело. Я медленно сбавил темп и вскоре совсем остановился. Осторожно отстранившись, я вгляделся в его лицо._ _

__Он медленно приходил в себя. Вот распрямились судорожно искривленные губы. Вот разгладилась и почти исчезла морщинка между бровей. Вот открылись глаза._ _

__Его взгляд сперва был совсем пустым. Потом он моргнул. И я увидел, как в его глазах проявляется чувство, постепенно охватывая всю его суть._ _

__Стыд. Гнев. Желание. Отчаяние. Любовь. Ненависть._ _

__Он пожелал моей смерти, пожелал ее изо всех сил — он вдруг ясно понял, что ему не получить моей любви, и что теперь он зависит от меня еще сильнее. Он был совершенно беспомощен. Ему хотелось плакать._ _

__Легкий предутренний бриз коснулся моей обнаженной кожи. Я перекатился набок и упал рядом, бессмысленно глядя в потолок._ _

__Я не боялся его гнева. Я чувствовал себя пустой скорлупкой, не знающей, куда ей плыть. Я был совсем опустошен. Я хотел смеяться, но ощущал, как вместо этого слезы катятся по моему лицу._ _

__Меня холодила бессмысленная жестокость совершенного мной открытия — и обжигала отчаянная беспомощность Армана, желающего убить меня — и не желающего, чтобы я его покидал._ _

__Во всем этом был пьянящий вкус жизни._ _

__

__**Отвратительно мертвый друг** ; Дэймон Сальватор, Аларик Зальцман, G; Дневники вампира  
 _Дэймон навещает своего единственного друга__ _

__— Ну, здравствуй, мой отвратительно мертвый друг._ _

__Мраморная скамейка холодила задницу. Ветер шумел в кронах сосен, и Дэймон запрокинул голову, глядя в темное небо. Яркие огоньки звезд подрагивали, словно в мареве, и на земле им вторили тусклые желтые точки свечей, расставленных среди могил. Кто-то ведь их зажигает! Такое ухоженное кладбище, хоть заводи себе склеп._ _

__Усмехнувшись, Дэймон приложился к бутылке._ _

__— С тех пор, как ты умер, в этом городе не осталось ни одного вменяемого взрослого, — доверительно поделился он. — Одни тупые подростки._ _

__«Как будто ты сам далеко от них ушел», — откликнулся Аларик, но Дэймон, конечно же, не услышал. Запах виски на той стороне не чувствовался даже — был виден, словно расплывающийся в воздухе янтарный дым. Аларик сглотнул._ _

__— Я не сказал бы этого никому, — прикрыв глаза, продолжил Дэймон, — но тебе, раз уж ты все равно мертв, скажу. Утратив эмоции, Елена сделалась просто невыносимой! — морщась, пробормотал он. — А впрочем, кому я это говорю! Тебе ведь тоже не везло с женщинами. Одна стала вампиром, а потом умерла, вторая тоже стала вампиром — и тоже, смотрите-ка, умерла! А с третьей не вышло, потому что ты поехал крышей и умер! — он расхохотался и отсалютовал бутылкой в темноту._ _

__«Очень смешно, — подумал Аларик, глядя, как он пьет. — Ну просто офигеть, как»._ _

__Ветер покачивал сосновые лапы, налетал на могилы, грозя задуть слабенькие огоньки. На луну то и дело набегали облака, и по надгробию Аларика скользили тени, то высвечивая его имя, то снова скрывая во тьме._ _

__Дэймон молчал._ _

__— Не понимаю, зачем я вообще сюда хожу, — спустя десять минут пробормотал он и поднялся. — Ты умер. Тебя нет. Ты даже не можешь со мной выпить._ _

__Не оглядываясь, он пошел к выходу с кладбища, и вскоре его силуэт растворился в ночи._ _

__Аларик вздохнул, отводя взгляд, и вдруг обнаружил, что рядом с ним на скамейке осталась бутылка виски._ _

__Она была наполовину полна._ _

__

__**Новый стафф** ; Дэймон/Джереми, R; Дневники вампира  
 _Наркоманы Мистик Фоллс переходят на новый стафф__ _

__Ветер гонял по растрескавшемуся асфальту стаканчик из-под колы. Старые автомобильные кресла были пусты; никого не было и в древнем хипповском фольксвагене. Джереми огляделся. Где, черт возьми, все торчки?_ _

__Ему очень хотелось дунуть. Ему жизненно необходимо было дунуть, чтобы заглушить голос мертвой Вики и забыть ее искаженное яростью лицо; чтобы перестать париться хотя бы ненадолго. Хотя бы на час._ _

__Мистер Зальцман бы этого не одобрил, подумал он. На асфальте белели окурки и старые высохшие пятна плевков. Если все школьные наркоманы не здесь, то где они?_ _

__Он достал телефон и набрал номер Боба._ _

__— А, Джер... — голос лучшего поставщика дури в старшей школе Мистик Фоллс был хриплым. — Тебе что-то нужно?_ _

__— Нужно, — откликнулся Джереми._ _

__Они договорились встретиться у входа в городской парк._ _

__

__Одинокий фонарь гудел, заливая светом маленькую усыпанную гравием площадь. Джереми присел на обросший мхом валун. Можно было позвонить кому-нибудь из приятелей, но он не хотел. Он никогда не признался бы себе в этом, но он боялся вспомнить о Вики. О той Вики, которую он любил, или о той, которая едва его не сожрала?_ _

__Дунуть одному тоже было бы неплохо._ _

__Боба долго ждать не пришлось._ _

__— Вот стафф, — достав из кармана куртки пакетик, Боб протянул его Джереми. Джереми в ответ сунул ему смятую купюру. Боб бережно расправил ее, прежде чем убрать._ _

__— Ты первый за последние две недели, — доверительно сказал он. — Стафф перестали брать. Все теперь торчат на какой-то новой дури... Но я в это не лезу, это все не мое. Ты меня знаешь, только органика, только натурпродукт._ _

__Джереми, знающий всех наркош Мистик Фоллс как облупленных, удивился._ _

__

__Старые склады давным-давно закрывшегося металлообрабатывающего завода напоминали лабиринт. Между огромными ангарами было темно, фонари горели через раз; было полное ощущение, что это место мертво и заброшено, но Джереми вскоре убедился, что это не так._ _

__Дверь в подвал под одним из старых административных зданий была бы неприметной, если бы не скучающий перед ней незнакомый парень криминального вида. Джереми внутренне подобрался, но вышибала лишь скользнул по нему равнодушным взглядом; похоже, он вполне регулярно видел здесь таких вот ребят._ _

__Как интересно._ _

__За дверью на него нахлынула музыка. В узком коридорчике, отделанном красным, было жарко; где-то впереди надрывно грохотал рок. Джереми облизнул губы. Подпольный клуб для неблагополучных подростков? Охренительная идея, но недолго все это продержится. Как только узнает шериф, всех разгонят, а молодчик у двери, если он вовремя не уберется, так и вообще сядет._ _

__Впрочем, никому из тех, кто здесь находится, ничего хорошего так или иначе не грозит. Джереми пошел на звук._ _

__В огромном подвале бесновалась толпа. Порванные футболки и выкрашенные в черный волосы, татуировки и пирсинг, безумные глаза и запах алкоголя... Здесь были подростки из школы Мистик Фоллс, и те, кого Джереми впервые видел. Здесь царил рок и дешевый виски, и что-то еще. Та самая новая дурь..._ _

__Самый настоящий подпольный клуб, офигеть._ _

__— Джер! — высокий голос прорвался сквозь скрежет электрогитар, и Джереми обернулся. На шее у него тут же повисла Линдси; они часто виделись там, на заднем дворе школы, среди автомобильных кресел и граффити, и Линдси даже нравилась ему — до того, как он познакомился с Вики. Целую вечность назад..._ _

__— Привет, Джер! — она была совсем пьяна, и Джереми чувствовал, как быстро и неровно колотится ее сердце._ _

__— Привет... — он постарался скрыть растерянность и осторожно высвободился из ее рук, но Линдси все равно положила ладонь ему на плечо и теперь гладила, словно забывшись._ _

__— Тебе тоже тут нравится, да, Джер? — ее глаза горели лихорадочным огнем; от нее пахло алкоголем и возбуждением. Что же это за новый стафф?.. — Тебе нравится? То, что он делает.... Это круче всего, что я когда-либо пробовала!_ _

__Она куда-то потянула его. Кто делает? Что? — с любопытством и легкой тревогой подумал Джереми. Химию? Смесь? Такое чувство, что все вокруг обожрались экстази пополам со спидами. Впрочем, экстази — это тоже неплохо, что бы там ни гнал Боб про натурпродукт..._ _

__Линдси тащила его вперед; мелькали потные спины, гремела в ушах музыка. В дальнем конце зала обнаружились полукругом стоящие диваны, и на них сидели и лежали пьяные и очень обдолбанные подростки, а посреди этого всего..._ _

__— Ты?! — Джереми шагнул вперед, выдираясь из рук Линдси. — Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?_ _

__— Так-так, — протянул развалившийся на диване Дэймон. На коленях у него полулежала какая-то девица, и на ее бледном лице ясно читалось блаженство. — Маленький братик Елены все-таки сунул нос, куда не следует..._ _

__Джереми поднял брови. А потом до него дошло..._ _

__— Так это ты тут все устроил? Ты их кусаешь, да? Кусаешь, и они ловят кайф? — с отвращением спросил он, сжимая кулаки. Ну и дерьмо! Настоящее дерьмо!_ _

__Дэймон усмехнулся._ _

__— Разве ты не знал, что я — тот, который злой брат? Конечно, это я все устроил. В городе, полном других вампиров, а также очень целеустремленных охотников, лучше не убивать лишний раз... Так что да, Джерри. Я кусаю твоих приятелей-торчков. Им приятно, я не страдаю от голода, все довольны, разве не так?_ _

__Он нагло ухмылялся. Джереми захотелось разбить его губы в кровь._ _

__— Ты мудак и ты немедленно всех отсюда выпустишь, — процедил он._ _

__Потом все произошло очень быстро._ _

__Девушка лежала на полу. Дэймон стоял прямо перед ним, лицом к лицу. Джереми содрогнулся, встретившись с ним взглядом._ _

__Он отшатнулся, и в горло ему тотчас же вцепилась рука. Джереми захрипел, но Дэймон уже подтягивал его ближе._ _

__— Я мудак, — согласился он вкрадчиво. — Но им правда приятно, мальчик... Ты хочешь лишить их этого удовольствия? Оно даже не убивает их, как это делают наркотики... Как бы мне тебя убедить? — Дэймон сделал вид, что задумался, но пальцы на шее только сжались сильнее. В зеленых глазах зажегся нехороший огонек. — Может быть, ты попробуешь сам? — предложил он. — Тебе понравится, ты ведь наркоман со стажем._ _

__И прежде, чем Джереми смог хоть что-то сделать, шею обожгло чужое дыхание. Короткая боль пронзила горло — и сменилась блаженством._ _

__Он застонал. Так сладко!.. Подкосились ноги, и он вцепился в чужое тело — такое горячее... Ближе, больше, еще!.._ _

__Тяжелый толчок в грудь отбросил Джереми назад, прямо на танцующих подростков. Помотав головой, он с трудом сел. Сердце колотилось как бешеное; удовольствие расплывалось по венам, и тонко звенело в голове. Джинсы давили, и Джереми понял, что у него стоит._ _

__Какого хрена?!_ _

__Подняв взгляд, Джереми встретился взглядом с Дэймоном. Тот тяжело дышал, и его рот был выпачкан кровью._ _

__Его кровью?!_ _

__Джереми моргнул, и Дэймон, оскалившись, шагнул вперед._ _

__— Ты забудешь все, — рявкнул он. Нет, хотел сказать Джереми, не надо, только не снова, не стирай, пожалуйста, не стирай..._ _

__

__Он стоял у входа в центральный парк, и в его руке дымился косяк. Какая забористая трава, подумал Джереми, затягиваясь. Ему казалось, он забыл что-то важное, но, похоже, это не имело никакого значения._ _

__Хороший все-таки у Боба стафф, подумал он._ _

__В соседнем квартале Дэймон опустил в карман зажигалку и устало потер ладонью лоб._ _


End file.
